galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Caprica
Caprica, originally known as Capricorn, is a planet in the quaternary Cyrannus star system, orbiting the star Helios Alpha in a shared orbit with Gemenon. Caprica was one of twelve worlds in the system to be colonised by humans native to the distant planet Kobol, founded by those of the Capricorn tribe.The history of the Cyrannus system suggests there is no direct link between the planets and the tribes they were named after. Colonies such as Caprica; Picon and Virgon were settled by the same people. Aquaria meanwhile was founded as a scientific outpost rather than a settlement for the Aquarius tribe. While Caprica remained underdeveloped for centuries, it eventually became the focal point of technological and societal advancement in the Twelve Colonies. As an independent colony, Caprica was led by a Prime Minister, and was plagued by terrorist attacks orchestrated by monotheistic groups opposed to the perceived decadence of Caprican society. The colony was also the birthplace of the first Cylons, which were created to serve in the Caprican military. Upon the onset of the Cylon War, Caprica became the capital of the United Colonies of Kobol, and the seat of its federal government. After the end of the war, the planet thrived as a beacon of learning and the arts among the Twelve Colonies. Along with the other Colonies, Caprica was targeted in a massive Cylon assault forty years after the conclusion of the war, swiftly resulting in the extermination of the vast majority of its population and the subsequent collapse of the Colonial government. In the aftermath, the planet fell under Cylon occupation, and after a brief colonisation attempt hampered by surviving human resistance members, it and the rest of the colonies were abandoned. History Caprica was possibly the first planet colonised by the Twelve Tribes after the settlement of Gemenon. In the first centuries of expansion, Caprica lagged behind Virgon and Leonis, which held colonial empires that dominated the region. When the two empires exhausted one another in a protracted interplanetary war, Caprica began its rise as the new dominant power. On the eve of the Cylon War, Caprica became the undisputed centre for culture, art and education, and saw heavy migration from people from various planets seeking to start a new life. At the start of the war, Caprica was federated into the United Colonies of Kobol, and hosted its president in Delphi. Forty years after the Armistice, the Second Cylon War began with a coordinated strike of all twelve planets by orbiting Cylon Baseships. Caprica City was destroyed by a MIRV strike,Battlestar Galactica: The Plan. though other prominent cities such as Delphi were left intact as Cylon landing parties wiped out retreating civilians. For the next several months the Cylons took part in colonisation efforts and cleaned up debris to restore the cities to their pre-war state.Battlestar Galactica, episode: "Downloaded". Less resistant to the radiation on the planet after the attacks, Caprican resistance fighters spent a great deal of time looting isolated facilities for medical supplies. The few surviving fighters were evacuated by marines as part of a Raptor mission ordered by Admiral William Adama, which coincided with the abandoning of Cylon colonisation thereby leaving the planet uninhabited. Geography Central in the Trojan orbit, Caprica used to be a beautiful blue-green world with the perfect climate. The colony had rolling hills, pleasant lakes, and deep forests. The cities were heavily populated, but it never seemed that way. Glittering silver towers spiked through bustling open air markets and plazas. Parks, rivers, and waterfalls were everywhere. So comfortable were Caprica's cities that people rarely paid attention to the steady lines of vehicles streaking past overhead. Landmarks The city of Delphi housed all three branches of government and hosted the biggest corporations and universities in the system. The city had replicas of the Forum, Temple, and Opera House trying to replace the originals left behind on Kobol. The Museum of the Colonies displayed many original artefacts from the lost home world. Other major cities included Pheobus, and Qualai, which was the site of Qualai University.Caprica, episode: "Know Thy Enemy". Further notes *Much information on Caprica was added into the series lore for the show Caprica. Writer Jane Espenson also collaborated in the creation of mapping the Cyrannus star system with the positions of each planet along with explaining their histories. The factoids themselves quasi-canon, existing in a preliminary level where they are canon unless contradicted by new information. However, as there was no second season of Caprica to contradict them, they stand. Gallery Epic-map-of-battlestar-galactica-8217-s-12-colonies_1.jpg|The Cyrannus map made for Caprica. Twelve_Colonies_Map.jpg|The original map made for Season 1 Battlestars_Defending_Colonies_(Razor).png|Battlestars over Caprica. Caprica after nuclear bombardment 1.png Caprica after nuclear bombardment 2.png Caprica hills near Delphi.png Sources ;Notes ;References Category:Twelve Colonies of Kobol Category:Planets